


Lust

by badlifechoices



Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Daddy Kink, Everyone is their normal vigilante-self, Jason Todd is Not Red Hood, Jason is a CS:Go e-boy streamer lmao, Lingerie, Master/Mistress kink, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, Voyeurism, a bunch of people watch jason put on a show, apart from jason, camboy Jason Todd, jason isn't in a relationship with anyone, oh boy here goes, tho i guess there is minor plot, will proofread later so bear with me for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: Bruce discovers a Camboy/Streamer named RedHoodGaming and he can't stop watching. But he's not the only one who's enjoying the show.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Everyone
Series: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I dare you to not look at the character tags and figure out who's who in the chat :D

The email notification startles him out of a half-dozing state he’s been in for only a couple minutes. Bruce shifts, sitting up straighter in his chair and reaching for the mouse to check out what just popped into one of his secure channels. It’s a message from Oliver Queen, labelled “check this guy out” and then a link. There’s no more text, no explanation what to expect when he clicks the link and he swears, if this is another dumb prank or Oliver is trying to Rick Roll him again, he’s going to stop talking to the Star City vigilante for a year straight.

With a sigh, he rubs a hand over his face and clicks the link. He doesn’t recognise the domain name, only figures it has to be something to do with video games since it has “gaming” in it. Maybe Oliver meant to send it to Dick instead, considering he’s way more into playing games than Bruce is, and he knows the two have bonded over it before. Honestly, Bruce has played Age of Empire before and he gave Skyrim a try once because Dick talked him into it but neither has really roused his interest particularly. He’s too busy to waste time with that kind of stuff anyway.

The link takes him to a streaming site, and he raises an eyebrow as a pop-up window blocks the whole screen immediately. **This website focuses on adult content, by entering you agree that you are above the age of 18.**

He rolls his eyes, thinking “oh good, it’s porn. If it’s something fucked up or weird, I will literally strangle you, Oliver.” But his curiosity wins over and instead of backing out, he clicks on **accept** and steels himself for whatever he’s about to watch.

The music is the first thing to assault him, some kind of upbeat rock tune playing to the sound of gunfire and grenade explosions. But he’s too captivated by the video to even think about turning his sound down. Part of the screen is taken up by some kind of video game that’s seems to be streamed in real time but that’s definitely not what draws in his attention. The larger part of the screen shows a scantily clad young man, lounging in a comfortable looking chair with a high backrest.

Black, tousled hair is peeking out from a thick headset, brilliant green eyes are focused on the screen in front of him, as his fingers fly over the keys and move the mouse around with incredible speed and accuracy. Bruce notices his long lashes immediately, probably because the man is wearing mascara and the hint of eyeliner makes his eyes even more intense against his skin that is practically glowing under the artificial light.

His lips look to be glistening, either with lip gloss or saliva and there are a few beds of sweat caught along that slender neck and the perfectly shaped collar bones. Bruce swallows thickly, as his gaze trails lower, taking in the red satin looking cloth strips that sneak along his torso like a harness. His rosy nipples are pierced with silver metal pieces that are connected by a delicate looking chain and Bruce figures that he’s been playing with him recently, as they look deliciously puffy.

His gaze is captured by a tiny pair of sheer lace panties that do nothing to hide away the hardness of the man’s dick straining against the fabric and that sit perfectly low along his narrow hips. There’s a small dark spot in the red of his panties and Bruce is pretty sure that it’s precum. The outfit is completed with a dark garter belt and thigh high stockings on long legs and it’s a shame that the camera doesn’t show anything but the top of his thighs.

The streamer is shifting every now and then, uttering small moans and groans that send sparks to electricity straight to Bruce’s lower body. He can’t deny that the sight is incredibly erotic, and he has no idea how Oliver found this one but it sure as hell is the best thing the other vigilante has sent him so far.

Bruce can’t tear his eyes away from the streamer. He’s in really good shape too, his body not bulky but rather equipped with lean muscles that indicate he takes great care of himself, but he doesn’t do a whole lot of weightlifting. His skin looks incredibly smooth too, his face and chest clean shaven and his curly pubic hair clearly trimmed carefully. If he ever wondered why the ancient Greek and Romans had sculptures made after hot people to adorn their homes, he sure as hell understands now. He’d put a statue made after this man into his foyer any day.

Again, the streamer shifts, clearly affected by something, as his dick twitches against the constrains of the panties and he arches his back, uttering a low moan that makes Bruce’s breath catch in his throat. His fingers stop moving over the keyboard for a few moments and Bruce figures that it had something to do with the game the man is playing. Trying to figure out exactly what is going on, he forces himself to look away from the delicious sight of that half-naked, writhing body and scans the rest of the page instead.

The title is **Hot Seat CS:Go LEM** and while that doesn’t really tell him anything, he figures it’s the name of the game and the kind of streaming he’s doing. He wonders if Hot Seat is just a pun on the whole pornographic part of the stream or if it has to do with what’s happening. He sees what he thinks is the channel name **RedHoodGaming.**

There’s a chat on the left side of the screen and he can quickly see that this streamer – Hood? – is not only popular but also engaging with his audience. There are small icons that seem to signify donations, with little demands added to them like “pull on the chain” or “touch your dick”. Bruce figures that the amount of the donation defines on how drastic the demand can be and how quickly it will be followed. There’s also what he thinks is an automated message that pops up every now and then, posting the same line with only a varying number at the end: **Round Loss – Hot Seat 20%**

He reads through the chat for a moment, curious what the other viewers are writing:

DaughterofDarkness: 11 minutes ago: Move those hips a little more.

Dominatrix1: 11 minutes ago: If hips could kill

Terminatorx: 10 mintues ago: **Donated 100$** Play with yourself but don’t move the panties.

Arrowguy: 10 minutes ago: those panties your fans sent? looking really great on u, Hood! Totally not the one who sent them 😉 😉 😉

Bossdaddy: 9 minutes ago: Would look better in black

Dominatrix1: 9 minutes ago: I prefer a nice blue myself. Maybe I should send in something myself. There are plenty outfits that would suit a beauty like this

Red_Arse: 8 minutes ago: Fuck, Hood, I joined like ten minutes ago and I’m ready to explode…

Red_Arse: 8 minutes ago: man, have mercy, I’m already broke but I really need to see you bend over right now

Arrowguy: 7 minutes ago: **Donated 120$** Bend over after next round show us that ass u rockin

Arrowguy: 7 minutes ago: I got u red

Red_Arse: 7 minutes ago: BLESS

Flyboy69 joined the chat

Flyboy69: 6 minutes ago: fuck, I missed the beginning

Red_Arse: 6 minutes ago: the best parts still coming

Flyboy69: 6 minutes ago: more like cumming 😉

StreamBot: 5 minutes ago: **Round Loss – Hot Seat 50%**

DaughterofDarkness: 5 minutes ago: Look at you go, little Hood. Delicious! (chef kiss emote)

Terminatorx: 5 minutes ago: The only time when losing is far better than winning

Bossdaddy: 5 minutes ago: Crank it up little slut

Flyboy69: 4 minutes ago: I want you to look like that when u ride my dick, Hoodie

Terminatorx: 4 minutes ago: Get in line, kid

DaughterofDarkness: 4 minutes ago: (thumbsup) what they said

DaughterofDarkness: 3 minutes ago: **Donated 150$** Tease yourself a little more

Red_Arse: 3 minutes ago: damn I’m glad I’m the only one who’s broke here, y’all are the best!!!

DaughterofDarkness: 3 minutes ago: Always a pleasure.

Flyboy69: 2 minutes ago: I wish Hood would pleasure me 😉 😉 😉

Arrowguy: 2 minutes ago: If you ever offer private shows, Hood, I call dibs

Terminatorx: 2 minutes ago: Nice try, Arrowguy.

Red_Arse: just now: rhymes lol

Dominatrix1: just now: I doubt calling dibs will b enough to secure you will be the first to receive a private show, Arrowguy.

Bruce shakes his head, following the conversation with narrowed eyes, as a strangely burning feeling settling in his stomach. Jealousy. He’s pretty sure that Arrowguy is Oliver, simply because that would be the exact lack of imagination that characterizes the archer. But of course, he doesn’t recognise anyone else. A strong urge to trace the IP addresses of every person in the chat overcomes him but he pushes it aside. Without an actual justification that’s too much of an invasion of privacy even for him.

Curiosity killed the cat, he thinks to himself, not hesitating one second to create an account and types:

Rich_in_more_than_money: just now: So, what’s the deal with the Hot Seat?

It only takes a second for someone to answer, while Hood rambles on in the background about which weapon he prefers in the game.

Terminatorx: just now: Kid plays with a vibrator up his ass. Every time he loses, it turns up a little. The more it turns up the harder it is to focus.

DaughterofDarkness: just now: It’s a nice thing to watch him come apart.

Flyboy69: just now: Love to see him cum apart too 😉 😉 😉

Bruce hums, feeling a rush of arousal invade his body, as he returns his full attention to the streamer. His skin his shimmering with a sheen of sweat now, his pupils blown wide and from what the dark knight can tell, his accuracy in the game is suffering greatly.

As though on cue, he loses another round and the sound that falls from his lips is enough to have Bruce’s dick jump in his all too tight pants. He watches, as Hood leans forward, his mouth hanging open and his eyes glassy with desire.

“Fuck,” he hears the streamer breathe, his voice low and decidedly one that Bruce can imagine screaming his name.

Instinctively, he reaches down to pull down his zipper and pop the button of his pants, pressing his palm against his crotch. Oh, it’s all too easy to envision Hood being the one who’s rubbing his dick through his shorts before pulling them down and leaning down to mouth at the hardened length instead.

Red_Arse: just now: now it’s getting real good

Bossdaddy: just now: come on you little slut, show us what you’ve got

Arrowguy: just now: @flyboy get the tissues ready

Flyboy69: just now: way ahead of you, man I don’t think I can last much longer

Dominatrix1: just now: Patience is a virtue.

DaughterofDarkness: just now: ^

Terminatorx: just now: I would make the kid come three times before even thinking about finishing. It’s more fun seeing them fall apart before you take what you want

Dominatrix1: just now: Finally, someone with taste

DaughterofDarkness: just now: I’d have him beg to serve me.

Red_Arse: just now: you guys are putting images in my head that should be illegal

Red_Arse: just now: Hood on his knees, begging to get a taste, fuck, this is pervy as shit

DaughterofDarkness: just now: 😊

Bruce pays little mind to the chat, though he can’t help but admit that some of those people seem to have a rather good taste. He wouldn’t make the streamer serve him per se, he’d rather have him spread out on the sheets, a shivering mess, his own cum smeared across his chest. He imagines Hood oversensitive and desperate, begging for Bruce to stop his teasing and take him instead; he’d spread himself open with his fingers, looking up at him with hooded eyes, whimpering…

The streamer moans loudly, as he loses another round, rocking back and forth in his chair and palming himself through the panties, the dark stain spreading and Bruce can’t help the groan that falls from his own lips in return.

Before he knows it, he’s reached for one of the drawers, grabbing a bottle of lube and hurriedly pouring some on his hand. He reaches for his own dick, watching Hood bite his bottom lip, clearly struggling to pay any attention to his game at this point.

“Aah… I don’t think I can last much longer, guys. _Fuck_. Been losing too much today.”

Terminatorx: just now: No need to apologise, kid. Your loss, our pleasure.

DaughterofDarkness: just now: I can’t wait to see you come apart.

Flyboy69: just now: not complaining one bit, hoodie, go for it

Dominatrix1: just now: **Donated 100$** Don’t take off the panties.

Hood’s breathing is laboured, as he responds to the comments. “You’re in luck Darkness…” he groans, reaching for his dick inside the lace panties. “Your word is my command, Dominatrix.” He pulls out his dick but leaves the panties on and it looks like the waistband presses deliciously against his balls now.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, squeezing his eyes shut and leaning back in his chair, now completely ignoring the game that’s still running on the other screen. “Wish I had something else inside me right now… maybe should get a dildo for next time.”

Red_Arse: just now: hell yea!

Bossdaddy: just now: **Donated 150$** Beg.

The streamer glances at the chat, instantly responding to the order. “Please…” he moans, hips bucking and back arching, as he finally wraps his long fingers around his leaking dick, smearing the precum around with his fingertips. “Please, _daddy_ , please fuck me, daddy. I need it so badly.”

Bruce’s heart jumps at the pleas, those beautiful eyes filled with desperation and pleasure and he groans loudly, speeding up his pace, as he jerks himself off, imagining it’s him Hood is begging for.

Arrowguy: just now: **Donated 200$** up the hot seat

Terminatorx: just now: **Donated 300$** I second that

Dominatrix1: just now: **Donated 150$** Ask for permission before you come.

Hood shivers visibly but reaches out with his free hand to press a few keys. What follows is another automated message in the chat:

Streambot: just now: **Adjusted Hot Seat – 100%**

The streamer downright cries out, spreading his thighs as far as the panties allow and throwing his head back, as the vibrator inside of him is turned to the highest setting. He’s panting harshly now, a stream of whimpers and pleas and curses falling from his bottom lip that is dark and swollen from his worrying teeth.

Bruce grabs his dick harder, feeling tension gather in his muscles, as he’s getting closer to his own orgasm. His eyes are glued to the streamer’s hand, as he jerks himself off. Hood his shifting back and forth, as though he longs for something to fuck himself on, something to push inside of him and fill him up good. Oh, Bruce would love to give him just that right now, feel the other’s insides tighten around his dick, milking him dry.

Arrowguy: just now: fuck yes!

Terminatorx: just now: Look at you, kid. Such a pretty sight.

Flyguy69: just now: anyone else just cum from the way he said daddy? cuz I did

Hood is still rambling on, though he seems to have trouble forming coherent sentences at this point. He’s pulling on the chain connecting his nipple piercings with his free hand, clearly loving the sting of pain it sends through his body because he jolts in his chair, pushing his back further into the backrest and angling his hips up to rut into his own hand.

True to the demand of his viewers, he glanced up directly into the camera, his eyes betraying the pure need to release, as he begs: “Please, mistress please let me come. I need it so badly, please!” And a moment later, he adds a strangled: “Please, _daddy!_ ”

Bruce has to use every last bit of his self-restraint to not finish right there and then. But he wants to see the streamer come apart first, wants to see how his face looks when he’s pushed over the edge.

And he gets just that a moment later, when Hood lets out a strangled cry, throwing himself back in his chair and pushing his hips up, as he comes, painting his bare chest with white streaks, as his body trembles violently.

The sight and the beautiful noises that echo over his headphones are too much for Bruce. He allows his eyes to fall shut, leaning back and squeezing his dick hard, as his orgasm crashes into him like a tidal wave. He groans, involuntarily breathing the streamer’s name, picturing Hood on his lap, blissed out and begging for Bruce to fill him up with his seed.

As he’s slowly coming down from his high, Bruce watches how the chat explodes in praises and comments that clearly show he wasn’t the only one to get off to the sight of the streamer’s grand finale. Again, a burning feeling of jealousy overwhelms him and it’s that moment, when he knows that he has to try and make Hood _his._

The streamer in the meantime, looks more than happy, lasciviously licking his fingers clean of his own cum, before closing the game completely. The video now only shows him, thoroughly messed up and downing half a bottle of water.

“Alright everyone. That’s it for today. I hope you all had a great time and I thank you so much for watching!” Hood smirks and there’s something mischievous and enticing in this expression that only makes Bruce’s desire for him grow. “You guys are really amazing, thanks for the donos and I hope to see you again. Remember to check out my Instagram and Patreon. Tier three supporters get access to my private Instagram as well.” He winks at the camera, wiping his hand over his forehead to chase away the beads of sweat settling on his skin.

“If you have suggestions or want more content, maybe private sessions in the future or other perks, let me know. I’m still working on new Patreon tiers to make sure I can give you all the juicy content I can! Here’s a shoutout to by biggest supporters: Bossdaddy, Terminatorx, Arrowguy, DaughterofDarkness and Dominatrix1. You’re the real heroes here. And of course, everyone else who helps me pay my rent. I love you guys!”

Hood grins and gives a little wave. “Now I gotta get a shower and then try to make up for the games I lost. Don’t wanna lose my rank and all. Remember, I stream on Fridays and Saturdays at 8 pm. So, make sure to tune in next time!”

With that, the video stops, and the screen shows a still image of Hood posing in front of a sizeable collection of various sex toys, with a message saying: **RedHoodGaming is offline. Check out the Stream Schedule to catch them next time.**

The chat dies down slowly too, and Bruce is left staring at the page for another couple minutes. Whatever he expected when he clicked the link Oliver sent him, this was definitely not it.

But he certainly will check out those Patreon links and then he’ll figure out a strategy to try and make sure this delicious Hood will be his to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> okok so I accidentally uploaded this like two months ago already lmao... but here it is again in its full glory - i hope you like ♥


End file.
